No Otra Super Estrella
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Draco esta jodido. Harry esta  jodido también y es realmente famoso. ¡Juntos pelean al crimen!. Aun que no en este fic. En este fic ellos tienen sexo. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: No Otra Super Estrella. **

**To: ****curiouslyfic****  
><strong>**Author:****lettered**

**Traducción: Lady Une Barton.**  
><strong>ParejaTrio: **Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17

**Advertencias****: **Ninguna  
><strong>Notas de la historia:<strong> titulo Lady Gaga 4 the lulz *****

**Summary: **Draco esta jodido. Harry esta jodido también y el es realmente famoso. ¡Juntos pelean al crimen!. Aun que no en este fic. En este fic ellos tienen sexo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, por completo. Esto fue creado por diversión, no por ganancia.

**Author's Note: **Quería hacer un fic Crack meta Wing. Pero falle.

_Enero. _

Todo comenzó cuando Annie Attleby lazo una maldición sobre Harry Potter.

De hecho, todo comenzó antes de eso: alguien estaba aterrorizando Slytherins del mismo año que Harry. Pansy Parkinson recibió amenazas de muerte; Gregory Goyle fue petrificado y dejado a morir debajo de un puente. Nada le sucedió a Draco, pero Narcissa Malfoy desapareció por tres días. Es ahí cuando Harry rastreo a Annie Attleby, y Draco Malfoy y el la sometieron a punta de varita.

"He estado peleando tus enemigos, Harry" Annie Attleby le dijo. Ella estaba a la mitad de sus treintas- un cabello rubio anaranjado, dulces ojos cafés. Harry abría dicho que ella era bella, si no la hubiera despreciado tan a fondo.

"No te molestes" dijo el.

"A Potter le gusta pelear sus propias batallas. El vive para eso, en realidad" Malfoy lucia aburrido. Su madre yacía inconciente debajo de la varita de la Sra. Attleby

"No es problema para nada" dijo la Sra. Attleby.

Los nudillos de Harry estaban blancos alrededor de su varita "Estas bajo arresto"

"¿Quién?" dijo la Sra. Attleby, confundida. "¿yo?"

"_Expelliarmus_." Harry apunto su varita, pero el hechizo reboto del poderoso escudo de la Sra. Attleby.

Ella se mordió el labio. "No entiendo."

"Es su hechizo favorito," Dijo Malfoy. "No debes culparlo. Solo por que derroto al Señor Oscuro con el, cree que funciona en todo el mundo."

La Sra. Attleby ignoro a Malfoy completamente. "¿Por que querrías arrestarme?"

"_Stupefy_," Dijo Harry

El hechizo aturdidor también reboto. El ceño de la Sra. Attleby estaba fruncido; ella parecía bastante desalentada ahora. "¡He estado peleando a tus enemigos!. ¡Todos esos Mortifagos! Todos los que se burlaron de ti en la escuela."

Malfoy suprimió un bostezo. "Pruébame por mi tamaño"

"Malfoy," dijo Harry. Cuando Malfoy se ponía así, se volvía peligroso. Cuando Malfoy era peligroso, se ponía a si mismo en peligro. Simplemente no pensaba, el tonto.

"Tuviste una vida tan difícil" La Sra. Attleby miro a Harry con ojos grandes. "Quizás has olvidado a todos estos huevos podridos que hicieron tu vida tan difícil, pero yo no lo he hecho, te conozco, Harry"

Esto se estaba poniendo muy mal, por que Malfoy comenzó a examinar sus uñas.

"Malfoy," dijo Harry de nuevo. "No…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Malfoy perezoso. "Suena como que tenemos a una de tus mas grandes fans"

"No soy una fan," dijo la Sra. Attleby. "Yo solo soy una amiga, Harry."

Mientras mas apático lucia Malfoy, mas blancos los nudillos de Harry se ponían. El problema era que Annie Attleby no era su más grande fan. Ahí habían estado Nancy, Sylvia, Jamuna, Rob, y Crystal. Ahí había estado Angeni, quien todavía mandaba a Harry correos siniestros desde Azkaban, y Drew, quien decidió cometer suicidio en el cumpleaños de Harry, por que Harry no había querido ser su novio.

"Ni si quiera sabia quien eras hace diez minutos," dijo Harry.

"Pero yo te conozco," dijo la Sra. Attleby de nuevo. "Yo te conozco tan bien, que se que podemos ser los mejores amigos."

"¿Ves?" dijo Malfoy. "Nada de que preocuparse."

"Yo nunca podría ser tu amigo." Harry estaba buscando por una debilidad en el escudo de la Sra. Attleby, negándose a mirar a Malfoy.

"Pero Harry," dijo la Sra. Attleby, "Nosotros _ya somos_ amigos. Solo mira todo lo que he hecho por ti. No me digas que tu crees que _el_—"

La Sra. Attleby empezó a voltear hacia Malfoy, y Harry al fin encontró la abertura en el escudo. Mientras ella volteaba, el levanto su varita gritando, _"¡Incarcerous!"_

La Sra. Attleby sin embargo, se volteo y contraataco.

Malfoy a veces se volvía un borrón en el cual Harry casi solo veía su cabello. Incluso cuando su trabajo de varita nunca fue remotamente tan fuerte como el de Harry. El era rápido y extremadamente ágil, lo cual era la otra mitad de la batalla en realidad.

Malfoy estaba aun lado de Narcissa en el tiempo que le tomo a la Sra. Attleby el contraatacar. En el espacio que le tomo a Harry el dejar volar un Inpedimenta y otro hechizo aturdidor, y la Sra. Attleby el responder con un hechizo escudo y una maldición en la dirección general de los Malfoys, Malfoy había levantado a Narcissa y la había llevado el otro lado de la habitación.

Malfoy no se detuvo afuera de la barda anti aparición. El simplemente se fue, desapareciendo con su madre, una brisa de aire seco y un _¡Pop!. _

Su Desaparición—sin mirar atrás, sin dudar o una palabra—hizo despertar algo duro y rápido dentro de Harry, algo que se atoro en su garganta e hizo que sus ojos ardieran, incluso cuando hizo su trabajo con la varita mucho mas rápido—limpio, mas preciso, mas eficiente—y el manoteo y luego deslizo hechizo tras hechizo en contra del extraño y mas nuevo escudo de Annie Attleby.

"No entiendo" dijo ella de nuevo. "¡He peleado muchos de tus enemigos!"

"Tu eres mi único enemigo en este momento" dijo Harry.

"Harry," dijo la Sra. Attleby, "_No_. Crees que todo es diferente ahora, que todo ha cambiado. Pero nada ha cambiado."

"Yo lo hice"

"¿Crees que ese Slytherin cobarde es tu amigo? ¿Ese pequeño gusano que corrió al primer indicio de peligro?" ella señalo en la dirección que Malfoy había tomado.

Harry lanzo otro hechizo para debilitar su escudo. "Si eres gran amiga mía, ¿Por qué habría de haber tal indicio de peligro?"

"Por que todas esas personas que piensas que son tus _amigos_ no son tus amigos."

"Estoy bastante seguro que mis amigos son quienes yo digo que lo son"

La Sra. Attleby lucio herida. "Ese es tu problema. Eres demasiado confiado"

"Ese nunca fue mi problema."

"Eres un inocente."

Harry encontró otro agujero en su armadura. "Ese nunca fue mi problema tampoco"

"¿Realmente necesitas arrestarme?" La Sra. Attleby mordió su labio.

"Si"

Lagrimas podrían estar de hecho acumulándose en sus ojos. "¿Realmente piensas que soy tu enemiga?"

"Bastante," dijo Harry. Los hechizos volaron fuerte y pesado, y luego el aire se volvió seco y Poppeo de nuevo con un sonido como estática. Draco Malfoy camino de regreso al campo anti aparición y muchas cosas sucedieron en rápida sucesión.

"Será mejor que escojas," dijo la Sra. Attleby, y comenzó a resplandecer dorado.

"Joder," dijo Harry, y lanzo el escudo mas fuerte que pudo hacia Malfoy.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron mientras el volteaba ligeramente hacia Harry, alzando su varita.

Luego ahí hubieron palabras en otra lengua que Harry no sabía. Lo golpearon en el pecho, justo en contra de su corazón, noqueándolo a la inconciencia.

+1+

Cuando Harry regreso en si, estaba en St. Mungo. Malfoy estaba del otro lado de la habitación, medio sentado en la cornisa de la ventana que nunca fue hecha para sentarse en primer lugar—muslo arriba y rodilla en contra de la ventana, ojeando un libro. La luz brillo através de las delgadas cortinas que el no se había molestado en abrir por completo, atrapada en su cabello y deslizándose através de su puntiagudo rostro. Una torcedura pequeña entre sus cejas.

Harry se lamió los labios y trago. Su boca sabia como cenizas, y el lugar donde la maldición lo había golpeado dolía. "¿Cómo esta tu mamá?"

Malfoy levanto la mirada. "Mejor que tu."

"¿Eso es decir mucho?"

"Ella esta bien." Malfoy volvió a contemplar a través del libro. Todavía lucia el pequeño frunce.

Harry tomo fuerzas. Además del dolor en su pecho y del sabor en su boca, se sentía bien. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Malfoy cambio de página. "Fuiste estupido"

Harry acicalo su cicatriz. No le dolía. "¿Además de eso?"

"Eso es todo, Potter." Malfoy azoto el libro para cerrarlo, miro através de la ventana. "No puedes hacer eso. No puedes—protegerme."

"Puedo proteger a quien quiero."

"Puedo cuidarme solo"

"Lo se—yo solo—"

Malfoy lo miro entonces, su voz fría. "Puedes protegerte solo también."

Harry lo sabía. No era por que era su madre, quien era tan importante para el—todo lo que le quedaba, en realidad—que Malfoy había dejado a Harry solo con Annie Attleby; fue por que era Harry a quien estaba dejando atrás.

Otra persona—Parkinson, Goyle, Hermione e incluso uno o dos de los otros Aurores—Malfoy podría haber sentido el instinto de proteger. De otra persona el hubiera dudado de dejar a solas con Attleby. De otra persona el no hubiera confiado para asegurarse de su eventual venganza. Otra persona que Malfoy hubiera resentido mas, por que otra persona le hubiera causado el perder un momento en ver por la seguridad de su madre, y Harry no le había costado ninguno.

En Harry, Malfoy confiaba. Harry, quien Malfoy no protegía por que Malfoy sabia que Harry podía hacer lo que se necesitaba hacer.

"Supéralo," dijo Harry. "Me habrías cubierto si lo hubiera necesitado." Estaba tan cansado de la gente que trataba de escoger a sus amigos por el.

"Harry," Malfoy empezó, y luego se detuvo. Se deslizo de la cornisa, bajando el libro. El vino hacia la cama. "Déjame ver"

"¿Que?" dijo Harry, y luego miro hacia abajo. Por primera vez noto la venda sobre su pecho.

Luego el noto la ágil mano de Malfoy levantando la venda encantada, los dedos de Malfoy trazando el extraño símbolo que había sido quemado debajo. Así que realmente era una maldición; Las palabras que Harry escucho antes de que perdiera la conciencia habían dejado otra marca en el. Los dedos de Malfoy estaban fríos y gentiles y suaves.

"¿Donde están los sanadores?" pregunto Harry para distraerse a si mismo.

"Ellos estarán de vuelta pronto" La voz de Malfoy era fría y gentil y suave también.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve noqueado?"

"Siete horas"

No se sentía como un lapso tan largo. No se sentía como ningún tiempo para nada.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado en esa ventana?"

"Se ha puesto negra" dijo Malfoy y presiono la venda de regreso.

"¿Que se ha puesto negra?" dijo Harry, no tanto por que estuviera interesado y mas por que Malfoy ya no lo estaba tocando, así que no había mucho que hacer además de poner atención.

"Esa marca. Era dorada antes."

Harry frunció en dirección de su pecho. "¿Qué supones que es?"

Malfoy sacudió un hombro. "No tengo idea. Sin duda necesitabas mas decoración." El comenzó a moverse lejos.

Harry atrapo su muñeca. "Hey"

"Las cicatrices son muy atractivas." Y en un giro que Harry no comprendió del todo, Malfoy logro extraer su brazo del agarre de Harry. "Quizás las chicas te quieran ahora que estas todo escarbado"

"No quiero chicas," dijo Harry, por que a menudo caía en las trampas de Malfoy.

Malfoy le lanzo una sonrisa, y eso fue distrayente también—menos por que era atractiva como las cicatrices, y más por que era linda y dulce y blanca. Malfoy solo sonreía lindo para hacer a la gente confortable, y si estaba tratando de hacer a alguien confortable, estaba mintiendo o escondiendo algo. Si el estaba mintiendo o escondiendo algo, Harry tenia que decirse a si mismo que no era atractivo, incluso aun que estaba atraído.

"Lo se," dijo Malfoy. "Nunca has sabido que hacer con el poder"

Harry no dijo lo que el si quería en lugar de las chicas. En lugar de eso el dijo, "No fue tu culpa, Malfoy"

Malfoy se volteo, solo dando a Harry su rostro de perfil. "No se que es lo que ella te ha hecho"

"Solo es otra cicatriz," dijo Harry, por que era verdad: el si tenia un montón.

"No." La mandíbula de Malfoy se contrajo. "Ella te hizo algo"

Harry puso su mano sobre su pecho. Todavía dolía, pero todo lo demás se sentía bien. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

La mandíbula de Malfoy se retorció de nuevo. "Tu la viste brillar. Eso era mucho poder—más que solo siete horas de un Stupefy. No entendí las palabras que ella dijo. Y no puedo interpretar el símbolo en tu pecho."

"¿Hay un símbolo?" Harry miro hacia abajo con interés.

"Bien podrías ser pergamino." El irónico humor en su tono contaba por cariño; Harry sabía eso, incluso aunque Malfoy no estaba feliz de que le estuvieran escribiendo cosas encima.

Debajo de la venda, la marca negra sobre el pecho de Harry tenia tres pinceladas. La de en medio era la más larga; las de los lados eran del mismo tamaño. Combinadas ellas dominaban hacia arriba, redondas y sueltas al final. La marca era menos como una quemadura, y más como un tatuaje delicadamente dibujado en contra de su piel. "Es como un flama," dijo Harry.

"Confío en ti para leer imágenes." Eso también era cariño.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Fui a la escuela para algo."

"Pensaba que era para romper las reglas."

Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "No podía dejar que Slytherin ganara la copa de las casas."

Malfoy sonrío, no por que todo eso había terminado y no le importara, pero por que era un golpe, y Malfoy siempre estaba sorprendido y vagamente complacido cuando alguien podía igualarlo insulto por insulto en una conversación. "Ponte la camisa Potter. No quieres ser ultrajado, ¿o si?."

Harry se estremeció. "¿Es…muy malo?"

El ni si quiera tenía que decirle a Malfoy de que estaba hablando. "No mas que la ultima vez."

"La ultima vez hubo vigilia con velas afuera del hospital," Harry apunto. "Había carteles y flores y obtuve que me mandaran cincuenta y seis Howlers rogándome que renunciara a mi trabajo, y dieciséis diferentes sabores de Pie."

Malfoy sacudió un hombro. "Quizás deberías parar de resultar herido, si te disgusta tanto el Pie."

"Quizás debería tener un sanador privado."

"No te va a arreglar, si eso es lo que estas pidiendo." Malfoy inclino el rostro. "Trate de inspeccionar al personal esta vez. Debería haber sanadores que han superado cuan famoso eres. Lo siento si una enfermera loca o dos se cuela de todos modos."

"Gracias."

"Soy presidente del club Anti-Potter. Arruinar a tu fans es en realidad parte de la descripción de mi trabajo."

"¿Hay un club Anti-Potter?" Dijo Harry. "¿Y quieres decir con arruinar?"

"No los asesine a todos. Eso puede violar la regla dieciocho." A la ceja levantada de Harry, Malfoy le sonrío torcidamente. "Nunca hacer algo por lo cual Potter te agradezca" el dijo.

"Y sonaba como un buen club, al principio." Harry suspiro, alcanzando su camisa. Ponérsela requeriría algo de esfuerzo, considerando el dolor en su pecho, pero Malfoy no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudar. Después de un poco de forcejeo, Harry pudo ponérsela. "Estoy impresionado de que los hayas mantenido alejados tanto tiempo."

Malfoy alzo una ceja. "¿Lo estas?"

Harry le dio una mirada considerada, sus ojos apreciándolo. "Si," el dijo. "Lo estoy."

Malfoy se acerco—ahí había definitivamente un movimiento petulante en su caminar. "No crees que soy capas de—" El pauso abruptamente.

Ambos lo escucharon.

Harry río. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero?"

Malfoy inclino la cabeza. "Eso tiene que ser una flota entera de enfermeras."

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro que son enfermeras?"

"La manera en que sus zapatos rechinan." Malfoy parpadeo. "No me digas que nunca te has fijado en los zapatos de las enfermeras. Además, ellos no van a dejar entrar a los fans en St. Mungo. No después de las amenazas que hice."

"¿Qué amenazas has—?" Harry comenzó, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, y Malfoy tenía razón: Era una flota de enfermeras, en pulcro blanco con sus cuadrados sombreros blancos, y bastantes elegantes zapatos blancos.

"¡Señor Potter, esta despierto!" declaro una enfermera, quien podría haber aplaudido con sus manos y bamboleado sus pestañas.

"Vaya, vaya, esa es mi salida," dijo Malfoy.

Harry se aterrorizo. "No me dejes."

"Estoy tan agradecida de que esta bien," dijo otra enfermera.

"Escuche que el amor es curativo, Harry." La tibia, divertida voz de Malfoy lo envolvió, y luego el se había ido, solo notado por dos enfermeras que le dieron el paso abiertamente.

"¿Qué haría el mundo sin usted?" pregunto otra enfermera, la cual estaba llorosamente limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Harry se resigno a si mismo a ser sanado por el amor. Pero el hubiera preferido que hubiera sido por Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy solo repaparecio tres horas después, cuando Harry fue oficialmente liberado. "Ahora que estas completamente sanado," dijo Malfoy.

Ahí no había ni una pista de sarcasmo en su tono, pero Harry lo conocía muy bien. Por un lado, se ponía irritado cuando se cansaba, y Malfoy debía estar levantado por lo menos desde hace veinte horas seguías. Había sombras debajo de sus ojos, y su boca comenzaba a lucir cansada. "Me siento bien," dijo Harry.

"Entonces obviamente mereces un certificado de buena salud."

"Los sanadores dijeron que no había nada mal."

Malfoy no dijo nada por un rato, mientras que todas las enfermeras querían autógrafos, y la mayoría del personal del hospital se formaron en línea para sacudir la mano de Harry vigorosamente, y que ellos lidiaron con una fan loca de la multitud afuera que había roto las líneas y que había logrado de hecho llegar hasta la recepción. Una vez que pudieron irse al estrecho corredor antes de salir al mar de deseadores de buenos deseos de Harry esperando afuera de la puerta. Malfoy dijo, "Ellos aun no saben lo que esa mujer te hizo."

Harry se sacudió de hombros. "Quizás ella no hizo nada."

"Por favor, deja de ser testarudo."

Harry pensó en preguntar quien era la persona testaruda, pero Malfoy no sonaba ni sarcástico ni suplicante. El todavía no estaba mirando hacia Harry. "De acuerdo," el dijo finalmente. "Lo investigare"

"Déjame saber si algo cambia," dijo Malfoy, lo que significaba que no importaba si Harry lo investigaba o no—Malfoy lo iba a investigar, y Malfoy era infinitamente mas cuidadoso que Harry cuando se traba de investigaciones.

Ellos tuvieron que salir y hacer una rápida retirada antes de que todos los que se alegraban tanto de ver a Harry bien, pusieran a Harry de vuelta en el hospital.

Continuara….

Diré unas breves palabras. JODANSE foro de los malos fics y sus autores. Sigo escribiendo, y además, ahora en mi nueva modalidad como traductora.

Advertidos están que este fanfic fue escrito por una gringa que usa modismos británicos, y traducido por una escritora que usa modismos neutros de todos lados. Si tienen dudas pregunten, no soy muy fan de las notas, pero las pondré por necesidad. El link del fic en ingles, lo pondré en mi perfil. Tiene una prosa extraña en ingles, no es error mío, ni error de ella. Simplemente así es.

Y muchas gracias a **Lettered** por dejarme toquetear a su bebe. Cuando lo leí supe de inmediato que esta historia era bizarra (como me gusta escribir mis fics). Y hermosa. Muy, muy, muy hermosa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Febrero_.

Nada cambio, excepto que Narcissa Malfoy no sufrió ninguna lesión duradera, Harry tuvo casi la mitad de Howlers, pero dos veces mas de tarjetas de recupérate-pronto numeradas en cientos— y que Smyth Clemens se volvió el nuevo. Las tarjetas de san Valentín fueron casi lo mismo de siempre. Hermione calculo una vez que el número de ellas era alrededor del equivalente al número de san valentines entregados en todo el estado Americano de Texas.

Smyth tenía un interés en el desde que empezó con los Aurores. Muchas personas sentían interés por Harry, pero los que los tenían en la oficina Auror, la mayoría ya lo habían superado. Smyth era todavía relativamente nuevo. Después del incidente con Annie Attleby quizás decidió que era el siguiente en la línea por el puesto del Fan numero uno.

"Debe ser difícil, tener tanta gente que te adora," Dijo Smyth, deslizándose junto a Harry en la sala de la oficina.

Harry realmente no sabia que decir, así que solo continuo sirviéndose café.

"Hacer cosas terribles en tu nombre," Continuo Smyth, "¿solo por que creen que te conocen?, ¿Creen que te aman?, Como si, si quiera supieras que Annie Attleby existía."

Harry alcanzo la crema. Smyth se movió fácilmente mas cerca. "Esta bien Harry. Nosotros sabemos quienes son realmente tus amigos."

"Es una cosa buena que tiene un compañero," vino una voz perezosa, deslizándose desde la puerta.

Harry nunca había decidido cuando estaba mas agradecido de escuchar la voz de Malfoy, ya fuera cuando era en el momento correcto cuando todo salía mal y Malfoy decía, "Tengo un plan," o si era cuando Malfoy lo salvaba de una situación embarazosa. Harry vertió la crema en su café.

Smyth era quizás demasiado joven para sostener un resentimiento contra Malfoy por ser Malfoy, o demasiado astuto como para arruinar sus oportunidades con el Chico-que-vivió, insultado alguien que Harry tan obviamente apreciaba. "Si," dijo Smyth. "Todos estamos detrás de Harry. ¿Verdad?".

O quizás Smyth era ridículamente serio y realmente tenía en el corazón las mejores intenciones por Harry. Algunas veces este tipo de fans eran los peores.

"Por supuesto que si," dijo Malfoy.

El silencio se extendió lo suficiente que Harry sabia que Malfoy estaba haciendo algo terrible, así que finalmente se volteo.

Malfoy estaba haciendo algo terrible: el estaba sonriendo esa dulce, maravillosa sonrisa que era tal perfecta mentira, la que lo hacia lucir brevemente hermoso, y Smyth estaba sosteniendo el aliento momentáneamente sorprendido. Harry sorbió su café.

"¿No es para eso por lo que están los Aurores?" Malfoy continúo. "¿Para proteger a la gente que nos importa?"

"Bueno," dijo Smyth. "Y otra gente."

"Oh, ellos…" La sonrisa de Malfoy se torció, pero era tan amenizada y tibia que sin dudas Smyth pensó que era alguna clase de broma. Malfoy inclino un hombro. "Si tu lo dices."

Smyth se río; Malfoy se ilumino. Harry hizo efectiva su salida.

No se molesto en agradecerle a Malfoy. Incluso cuando a Malfoy no le gusto como Harry había tratado de salvarlo de Annie Attleby, los dos se salvaban el trasero el uno al otro tan a menudo que el ir y venir era como una segunda naturaleza para este punto. Harry casi se olvidaba de ello, excepto por la manera en la que Smyth gradualmente se alejo de la tradicional letanía de "yo te entiendo como nadie mas te entiende" y "No, en serio, tenemos tanto en común," y se volvió en "¿Cuál es el pub favorito de Malfoy?" y, "¿Es Draco un maricon?"

"No," dijo Harry. "No lo es."

"Pero tu lo eres," dijo Smyth.

"Si," dijo Harry. "Lo soy."

"Y el no lo es.."

"No."

"Pero el es tu compañero."

Harry realmente no sabía como hacer para que el sujeto se callara. "Si."

Smyth aparentemente tenía que pensar en eso por un tiempo. "Alguna vez has obtenido algún indicio de que el podría—"

"No," dijo Harry.

"¿Por qué no?"

"El no lo hace con nadie."

Smyth frunció el ceño. "Que quieres decir con que el—"

"El no lo hace," dijo Harry enfáticamente, luego añadió. "No lo toques."

"Eso es tan interesante." Smyth lucia soñador.

Mas tarde ese día, mientras revisaba un caso con Malfoy, Harry asintió en dirección de Smyth, quien estaba sentado con su barbilla en sus manos, mirando a Malfoy. "Eso se esta convirtiendo en un problema," dijo Harry.

Malfoy torció su cuello, dándole a Harry una larga vista de su garganta, de la cual Harry alejo la mirada. "¿Qué?, ¿Smyth?"

"Si."

Malfoy miro hacia Harry. "Pensé que lo había superado."

"No me refiero a un problema para mi," dijo Harry.

Las cejas de Malfoy se fruncieron. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "El siguiéndote como un pequeño perro con una correa."

"¿Estas celoso?" Malfoy lucia entretenido. El no estaba preguntando si Harry lo quería; el estaba preguntando si el quería a Smyth.

Harry no quería a Smyth. "Igual y podrías estar todo lleno de saliva en este momento"

Por un momento Malfoy lucio desconcertado; luego el sonrío al mismo tiempo sacudiendo la cabeza. "El no esta enamorado de mi, si eso es lo que estas diciendo."

"No estoy diciendo que el esta enamorado de ti, estoy diciendo que el te quiere."

Todavía sonriendo incrédulamente, Malfoy sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "Soy encantador, pero no soy _tan_ encantador."

Harry quería golpearlo en el rostro. Que el pudiera tan concientemente provocar a Smyth ese ida en la sala de la oficina, y sin embargo permanecer tan enteramente inconciente de que había tenido éxito parecía imposible. Que Malfoy no fuera conciente del efecto que podía tener, que si tenia, y que hacia todo mucho mas difícil. Le seria de ayuda a Harry el poder culpar a Malfoy de la manera en la que se sentía.

En lugar de golpear la cara de Malfoy, sin embargo, Harry frunció el ceño y sufrió através de los reportes del culto de hombres lobos, y tuvo que soportar el sufrimiento de ver a Smyth haciéndole ojitos a Malfoy. El soporto el sufrimiento de ir al pub con Malfoy, lo cual era algo que hacia a menudo estos días después del trabajo.

No era el pub favorito de Malfoy, por que el pub favorito de Malfoy, ya no era el pub favorito de Malfoy. Harry no podía ir ahí sin ser ultrajado, y a Malfoy dejo de gustarle al mismo tiempo que descubrió eso. En lugar ellos iban a un Pub Muggle, donde Malfoy se irritaba acerca del servicio, de la atmosfera, de los otros clientes, y Harry tenia que soportar el sufrimiento de su irritación, aun que también tenia que soportar el sufrimiento de que Malfoy era listo, inteligente, brillante y completamente inaccesible física y emocionalmente.

No era que Harry nunca le hubiera dicho a Malfoy como se sentía. Ellos había sido compañeros por seis meses antes de que Harry se diera cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en un problema—Como jodidamente había sucedido, cuando era Draco Jodido Malfoy, quien nunca se había supuesto ser un Auror de todos modos, continuaba siendo un misterio. Harry finalmente le confeso, preguntándole torpemente a salir en una cita con el.

Malfoy había parecido divertido. "Quieres unos tragos," el había dicho, no realmente creyéndole.

"Contigo," Harry clarifico.

"Yo," dijo Malfoy. "¿Por qué?"

Harry había querido golpearlo en ese entonces también. "Por que quiero," sus manos estaban sudadas. "Por que quiero tener una cita contigo."

"Oh," dijo Malfoy. "No soy gay."

Las manos de Harry estaban incluso más sudadas. "¿Eso es un no?"

Malfoy lucio una expresión curiosa. "Si, eso es un no."

Harry simplemente lo había mirado sintiéndose estupido. Malfoy no se marchaba y no parecía disgustado o si quiera un poco apenado. Harry realmente no podía recordar la ultima vez que alguien no le había dado exactamente lo que el quería; lo que lo hacia querer a Malfoy incluso mas. "Me gustas."

"Me gustas también, Harry." Malfoy sonrío irónicamente. "Lo admito, no lo había esperado."

"No," dijo Harry. "Quiero decir…" El se dio cuenta que ya había dicho a lo que el se refería: que a el le gustaba; que el quería salir con el en una cita, que se supone que tenia que decirle—¿Qué se lo quería coger?. Malfoy no podía ser así de obtuso. "Quiero decir que te deseo."

Malfoy lo miro curioso de nuevo. "¿Va a ser esto un problema?."

Harry realmente no había pensando en que pasaría si Malfoy decía que no. "Quieres decir, ¿Por el trabajo?"

Mirándolo extrañamente, Malfoy dijo algo reticente. "Si—¿será un problema para ti el trabajar conmigo?, eso es lo quiero decir."

Harry quería limpiarse las manos en algún lugar, en lugar de eso, el cerro los puños. "De todos modos quiero ser compañeros." Momentáneamente, Harry sintió horror. "¿Va a ser un problema para—"

Malfoy hablo sobre el, obviamente queriendo que esta conversación incomoda terminara tan pronto como era posible. "Estoy bien con ello."

"Incluso cuando yo—"

"Si no es un problema para ti, no lo es para mi." Por un momento Malfoy parecía estar apunto de decir mas, pero no lo hizo.

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry.

"Estoy aliviado, me gusta trabajar contigo, Harry." Malfoy había dicho, y luego el se había marchado dejando a Harry preguntándose si esa era alguna clase de mentira, por que sonaba como la cosa mas genuina que Malfoy había dicho.

Ese no fue el final tampoco. Quizás debió serlo, pero cuando más de un año había pasado trabajado con Malfoy, comenzó a sentirse mal para Harry el no decir nada acerca de sentirse de esta manera. Quizás Malfoy pensó que lo había olvidado, o que lo había superado, o algo como eso, cuando en realidad había empeorado.

Harry pensó que debería dejar a Malfoy saber que no se había ido por ninguna circunstancia. El no era del tipo que coquetee, o que renuncia casualmente a las cosas—Por lo cual un día después de que ellos atraparon a un mago oscuro, y que Malfoy tenia un moretón floreciendo en su mejilla mientras lucia eminentemente complacido consigo mismo, que Harry dijo. "No he dejado de quererte."

"Yo—¿Qué?" Malfoy había dejado de lucir complacido, pero a Harry no le importaba.

"El año pasado, cuando te invite a salir. No he dejado de querer hacerlo"

Malfoy se volteo de tal manera de que solo le daba su perfil a Harry, el lado sin moretones. "¿Me estas invitando a salir de nuevo?"

Harry pensó en eso. "Lo haría si pensara que dirías que si."

La mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó. "No lo haría."

"Es por que," dijo Harry. "¿Por que no eres gay?"

"Esa seria una buena razón, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿Lo es?"

Malfoy miro hacia abajo, sus pestañas rubias resplandecieron. Harry recordaba aquel día bien; ellos habían estado parados en el sol, y los otros Aurores estaban lidiado con llevar al mago en custodia. El y Malfoy se suponía que tenían que borrarle la memoria a los presentes, pero en lugar de eso Harry se había distraído por el tono de violeta en el rostro de Malfoy, y realmente no pudo mantener su maldita boca cerrada.

"Mi familia lo desaprueba, por supuesto," dijo Malfoy finalmente.

Harry retuvo el aliento. "Malfoy, eres.—"

Encontrando los ojos de Harry, Malfoy lo interrumpió. "No soy gay."

Tratando de encontrar alguna clase de explicación en sus facciones, Harry no pudo leer nada. La de Malfoy era una vacante, vacía y fría, en lugar de hermosa en maneras que no debería de ser, por que Harry nunca lo había notado antes y estaba seguro que otras personas tampoco. "Nunca sales con otras personas," Harry dijo finalmente.

"Harry, ¿piensas que por que no salgo contigo me rehúso a salir con otras personas?" Malfoy sonrío entonces, una cosa linda. "¿A que eres un poco arrogante?"

Harry se mantuvo testarudo. "Nunca te he visto salir con otras personas."

"¿Me has estado mirando, he Potter?" La voz de Malfoy era perezosa.

"_Si."_

"Hmm," Malfoy murmuro. "No lo hagas."

Harry lo miro de nuevo, y por primera vez se le ocurrió que estaba dispuesto a rogar. Eso habría sido nuevo para todos—Harry Potter rogándole a Draco Malfoy— pero la peor parte era que, incluso si lograba tener una cita con el, eso no le daría lo que en realidad quería.

Así que no iba a rogarle. Pero Harry se había metido en este lío por que había pensado que Malfoy debía saber como se sentía, por que el no se sentía cómodo alrededor de Malfoy con Malfoy simplemente _no sabiendo_, así que Harry iba a decir maldita sea la manera en la que se sentía. "Malfoy," dijo, su voz volviéndose rasposa. "Draco. No puedo parar, ya lo intente—pero no puedo; Yo—"

La mano de Malfoy lo tomo de la muñeca, súbitamente liviana y fría. "No digamos nada de lo que nos arrepintamos."

Calor se arremolino por el brazo de Harry donde Malfoy lo había tocado; Harry podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Sus ojos se sentían calientes. "No me voy a arrepentir de ello."

Malfoy lucia sorprendido. "Oh. Bueno—entonces continua." El alejo su mano.

"No puedo dejar de querer estar contigo. Podría nunca parar."

Malfoy inclino su rostro de tal manera que Harry solo podía ver el delineado de su mandíbula y su cabello brillante, el cual lucia incluso más blanquecino en la luz del sol. La luz se filtro por la camisa blanca de Malfoy y Harry podía ver el delineado de su cuerpo, y por un momento, el casi si se arrepiente. Ahora que Malfoy sabia, el siempre tendría esa carta sobre Harry; podría usarla en contra de el, ¿y no hacia eso a Harry simplemente patético?.

Malfoy miro de vuelta y dijo, "Harry." El pequeño, descontrolado movimiento de su mano en su muslo revelo mucho mas que las palabras podrían. "Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mi."

"Si," dijo Harry.

"Nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso antes," dijo Malfoy.

Quizás por que eres un jodido frío bastardo, fue el primer, salvaje pensamiento de Harry y luego el miro que la mano de Malfoy continuaba sacudiéndose.

"Tengo el sentimiento de que vas a tomar lo que voy a decir en la peor manera posible," Malfoy dijo. Pauso consideradamente. "No he deseado a nadie desde sexto año."

Los ojos de Harry se deslizaron hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Después de un momento, Malfoy dijo. "Eso seria tomarlo de la manera mas predecible posible." Su voz era tibia, y sonaba divertido. "Ojos arriba Harry."

Desconcertado, Harry lo miro a los ojos.

"Lo que estas pensando seria mas fácil, en algunas maneras," dijo Malfoy gesticulando vagamente, "Pero no es tan limpio. Yo nunca realmente pensé en chicos de la manera sexual antes." Malfoy dio un fluido encogimiento de hombros. "Pero no he pensando en chicas de esa manera en seis años, así que quizás eso me hace….nada."

Harry realmente no podía procesar aquello. "¿Para nada?, ¿Desde sexto año?"

Malfoy aun lucia divertido. "No de tal manera que lo notara."

"Malfoy" La voz de Harry raspo su garganta, y el no sabia que mas decir. "¿Qué….?"

"No debes pensar— no debes pensar nada irracional, Harry. Nadie me toco. Nada como eso sucedió."

"Pero los otros Mortifagos," Harry comenzó.

"No," dijo Malfoy. "No; Solo soy de esta manera, y me pregunto si tu—" el se corto a si mismo súbitamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si yo que?" pregunto Harry.

Malfoy trago saliva, y sus manos se retorcieron. "Si nosotros podemos ser simplemente amigos.". Adentrados en el silencio resultante, el dijo. "Siempre he querido uno como tu."

_Púdrete._ Harry había querido decir, por que de alguna manera escuchar que Malfoy no estaba atraído en nadie solo hacia que Harry lo quisiera mucho mas.

Mientras el miraba, la mandíbula de Malfoy se endureció mas firmemente, sus cejas se suavizaron, sus ojos parecían mas claros. Eran pequeñas cosas, pero Harry las vio, y supo que significaban que Malfoy se estaba alejando. Malfoy había aprendido mucho control desde Hogwarts; era parte de lo cual hacia a Harry desearlo, por que el sabia lo que ese control era y lo que contenía.

Esa era la manera en la que te controlas de nuevo después de las cosas que has tenido que atravesar; esta era la manera en la que Hermione se arrojaba sobre las cosas tan duro—por que ella podía, y por que si no lo hacia, ella se quedaba con sus pesadillas. Esta era la manera en la que Ron era tan relajado, por que si no lo era entonces a el le importaría mucho, y no podría detenerse a si mismo de pelear o huir. Esta era la manera en la que Harry era tan jodidamente bueno en su trabajo, por que el no quería pensar en nada mas además de hacer que las cosas malas dejara de suceder, y deteniéndolas una y otra, y otra vez.

"No," dijo Harry duramente. El sostuvo la muñeca de Malfoy, en un agarre que no era suave, ni frío para nada. "Hare lo que sea, pero simplemente no."

Malfoy hizo un gesto, tratando y fallando de liberar su muñeca. "Una sonora declaración de amistad, si es que alguna vez hubo una," el dijo, pero a su voz le faltaba la irritante malicia a la cual Harry estaba acostumbrado.

"Bien," dijo Harry, y por algún extraño motivo perdió todo el control. "Déjame besarte. Solo una vez, y nunca lo preguntare de nuevo."

"Esa es una sucia mentira," Dijo Malfoy livianamente, por que lo era. El alejo la mirada y era tan tibio ahí en el resplandor del sol, y el pulso en la garganta de Malfoy era tan visible, como el aletear de algo atrapado ahí, delicado, justo debajo de su piel. Malfoy trago. "Realmente preferiría que no lo hicieras, Harry."

"Bien." Harry lo dejo ir y le dio espacio.

Ausentemente, Malfoy acaricio su muñeca. "Entendería si pones una petición para tener un nuevo compañero."

Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, Harry lo sabia, pero todo lo que dijo fue, "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"No," dijo Malfoy.

"Entonces no lo hare."

Una tensión que Harry no había visto ahí súbitamente se libero en Malfoy, como si un interruptor hubiera sido apagado. "Gracias." Malfoy dejo salir una exhalación. "Dios, Gracias."

Todo era tan confuso, y decepcionante y completamente frustrante que Harry no sabia donde encontró en si mismo la capacidad de sonreír, pero lo hizo, por que Draco Malfoy estaba agradeciendo a dios que el era su compañero. "¿Te gusto, verdad?"

"Dios lo prohíba" Malfoy había recuperado su equilibrio. "Yo meramente deseo preservar a los otros Aurores de mi propio destino."

Harry estaba educadamente curioso. "¿Te importan los otros Aurores?"

"Yo soy el virtuoso en esta relación." Malfoy levanto la nariz.

Harry exhalo "Debí haberlo olvidado."

Malfoy le sonrío, su torcida y afectuosa sonrisa que Harry comenzaba a pensar que igual y podía ser real. Había momentos también en los que pensaba que podía significar que Malfoy compartía sus sentimientos, pero no era eso para nada. Significaba que el era el amigo de Malfoy, y algunas veces pensaba que eso podía ser incluso mas genial.

Aun que en realidad apestaba la mayoría de las veces pensó Harry. El sorbió su cerveza en el Pub Muggle, pensando vagos iracundos pensamientos sobre Smyth, y en como si el no podía poner sus manos en Malfoy eso significaba que nadie mas maldita sea podía, y en como esos no eran los pensamientos de un amable, gentil amigo debería pensar. Estos eran la clase de cosas que pensabas si tu realmente en realidad solo te interesaba meterte en los pantalones de tu mejor amigo.

Quizás a Malfoy no le importaba que Harry pensara demasiado en ello como el realmente hacia, excepto que a Harry le importaba. Le importaba mucho, por que el pensaba que no era lo que Malfoy necesitaba, y a el le gustaba ser lo que Malfoy necesitaba. Le gustaba ayudar a Malfoy a recolectarse sin que la fría mascara sin expresiones se pusiera en su lugar, sin ese fuerte, duro control que mantenía las cosas en orden. A el le gustaba ayudar a Malfoy a recuperarse de lo que habían tenido que atravesar, riendo y pateando traseros varonilmente.

No era realmente lo que Harry necesitaba, pero el nunca había hecho lo que el necesitaba de todos modos.¿Se suponía que tenia que salvar al mundo, no?. Y de todos modos, esta era la mejor manera de mantenerse cercano a Malfoy y la manera en la que Malfoy se movía, y las cosas que Malfoy decía, y la manera en la que Malfoy se reía, así que Harry sorbió su cerveza, y soporto el sufrir todo eso.

Continuaraaa

Sinceramente este es uno de los fics mas hermosos que he leído. Y si alguien nunca se ha sentido como Harry en este fic, quiere decir que nunca ha sentido el amor. Por que para mi el amor mas real, es el no correspondido. El estar tan cerca y tan lejos de la persona que amas.

El tipo de amor que te callas por que la otra persona no lo quiere.

Simplemente hermoso. Y lamento que este fic tenga tan pocos lectores. Me hacen perder la esperanza en el Fandom.


End file.
